Green Makes You Realize
by NerdSavvy
Summary: Sunako, Kyohei and... Vampires! It's her dream come true. Or is it? dumdumdum... OCSunaKyo
1. Slip Ups

A/N: This is a new story, I'm sure might not be too popular because the manga isn't too popular either... But I can't complain since I'm able to buy all the books as soon as they're out...

Title: Green Makes you Realize

Chapter: 1: Slip Ups

Key:Thoughts

Conscience/ Self Doubts

"Quoting"

o0Sunako0o

We all sat around the dining table, Yuki dealing, dressed in a dealer's casino uniform, completed with the hat and striped shirt. Yuki had lost a long time ago. Ranmaru had stopped playing due to the fact of no ambition after, of course, failing to talk me into strip poker. When he had even mentioned it, I had taken out my authentic samurai sword, but unfortunately missed and only snipped a bit of his hair...

It was Kyohei, Takenaga, and myself left. To be honest, I didn't know why I had agreed to play in the first place... I'd have rather stay in my room, my sanctuary of horror and darkness... But I only remember feeling a competitive drive when Kyohei managed to whispered in my ear, "Running from the fight?" He chuckled from what I remember, that had only made me tickle, for he had sent a strange surge down my spine. That's what this stupid 'creature of the light' seemed to do a lot to me lately. I hate it. But then he said, "... Afraid to lose to me?" And that's when the competitive side of me chimed in.

So far, I was winning. Although, like Takenaga, I was not good at lying, we were both fairly intelligent, based on grades, although until now, I found school useless. And although Math is my worst subject, I enjoy toying with the mind, as I have learned much about in my analyzations and biographies of serial killers, I really enjoy those. Uh... Oh, right. Kyohei was losing, because he sucked at math as well. And he did not know much about toying with the mind either. Which was strange, because he toyed with mine all the time. In the beginning, a few nights after we had first met, I was dead set on killing him. No pun intended. He had found out about my attempt at murder, and fixed it as though I was trying to make a pass at him while he was sleeping. Of course, I had fainted again...

But now I'm playing, and enjoying because I had 1,500,000 yen and the pot was now 100,000 yen . I had decided on using the money to buy some new Freddie Crugar, Nightmare Before Christmas, and Jason action figures. But then I realized, if I win, they blew all their money, and that means they're behind on rent even more! Sooner or later, auntie will have to kick them out! Hello sanctuary. Hello darkness. Good-bye 'Creatures of the Light'!

o0o

There came the river, and... Sunako had a straight, Kyohei had a pair of aces... And Takenaga had a full house! Sunako had lossed. Now she only had 500,000 yen. Takenaga had almost everything! But you could tell by the sly grin formed at the corners of her lips that she was satisfied because Kyohei only had 1,000 yen left.

Next she lost 490,000 yen. She had become enraged now because Takenaga had 1,500,000 yen, and she had lost to Kyohei, who was "back in the game!" as he had put it... Lips pursed in frustration... She had bluffed her way through it so far... She felt someone's eyes on her, looking around the table, she saw no one looking her way, but instead focused completely on the cards, Kyohei's eyes running on the pot every few seconds. She looked to her right to find Ranmaru, sitting next to her, staring at her, a strange look in his eyes. She quirked a questioning eyebrow at him and turned back to her cards...

o0Ranmaru0o

I don't know what's going on really. But Sunako just looks really good right now. I can't help it. I know I'm staring... And right now, I don't have any housewives to go to... Look at her. Brow furrowed, and those lips...

o0o

The next thing she knew, someone had grabbed the back of her neck, turned her head to the right, and pushed readied lips against her own.

At first, she had frozen in shock. What had just happened? Kyohei's over there... So who is this?

She regained her average mental state and pushed whoever it was away, and hard. She prepared herself for a harsh nosebleed or unconsciousness that usually happened if Kyohei made any contact with her... It had not come. At once, she took advantage of this, getting to her feet, she chased after Ranmaru, already bolting out the door. She reached him, pulling back her fist, and slamming it into his nose. It was broken, and he let out a yelp. For he would not hit a girl, and was not a fighter anyway, he was a lover.

At once, Takenaga and Yuki tried pulling her off him, where she now pursued the destruction of his existence by kicking him repeatedly in the stomach, shouting a varied color of swears as she did so.

"Kyohei! Get off your ass and help us get her off him!"

Kyohei, until that moment was unable to move, shocked. But immediately grabbed Sunako, and pulled her away to her room.

o0o

Once in the room, Kyohei threw her onto her bad, and stood at the foot of it, not daring to even get close to her when she was like this.

"What the hell just happened!" She inquired, once she had gained back her normal breathing pattern.

"You're asking me? How should I know?" Kyohei asked, pacing and trying to retrace the events leading up to right now.

There was a long silence, broken when Sunako finally said, "... He kissed me..." At that, she hadn't noticed, but Kyohei's right eye twitched. He sat on the bed, calming himself, "Why?..." Sunako was now talking to herself more than to Kyohei, which she had done often. Now understanding her babbling, he heard her say, "That idiot! My first! My first! I had imagined it. Maybe once... And never! Never had it been him!" Now she looked at him, now he was craning over her, trying to hear everything she was saying, eyes now filled with tears, he looked into her eyes, and she whispered, "It was my first kiss..."

Kyohei leaned in and smiled. She tried not to remember, but her first kiss was with Kyohei. On New Years Eve, where she was being possessed by a ghost from Britain, and he could only think of that kiss to awaken her and banish the ghost, although, Kyohei tries not to remember, it was a lot more passionate than it needed to be. He could only think of this now, as he said, "You probably forgot. Because you pretend to have amnesia, but your first kiss was with me. Remember?" He smiled more comfortingly, and watched her intently.

But the only reaction she gave him was a gushing nosebleed, after which, she fainted, sprawled on the bed. He only smiled once more, tucked her under the covers, and left, "Sunako-chan, Sunako-chan."

o0o

Kyohei's smile left his face as soon as he closed the door, and he headed straight for Ranmaru's room.

Be cool, be cool. If not, Ranmaru will think you care. Yeah right. About that idiot? She thinks she's so ugly and worthless, all you know is that makes her more of an idiot.

"What the hell was that?" Kyohei asked as soon as he got through the door.

Not cool. Not cool.

"Ranmaru, we're gonna go now..." Yuki said, speaking for himself and Takenaga, Takenaga agreeing with a snicker and a smile.

Now alone, Ranmaru answered, "If you tell, I'll kill you."

Kyohei raised an eyebrow, "Tell what?"

Ranmaru let out a deep breath, then answered, "I... Haven't

been with anyone for a month."

Kyohei actually gasped, taken aback by what he heard.

Ranmaru? Not with anyone? He's always got someone ALWAYS. The worlds gone mad. Soon I'll be making out with Hiroshi-kun if this keeps up...

He finally answered, "So you got antsy?" He smirked.

No feelings attached to that kiss then. Just Ranmaru being his horny self...

"Well, Sunako's getting prettier. I don't know, maybe this could be a start to a beautiful new relationship," Ranmaru said, facing out the window, but looking at Kyohei from the corner of his eye, and casting a lopsided smile.

Like hell it will.

Kyohei scowled, "Your an idiot. You know that?" He then headed to the door, only letting the last few words from Ranmaru escape through the crack, "Jealous, huh?"

o0o

Sunako awoke with a start, only just realizing she had had another dream of what had happened her first Christmas with the quartet.

I did it again, didn't I? Fuck! Why do I keep thinking about that? He'd think I were crazy if I ever told him. But I'd never do that...

Reminiscing of her dream, She remember Kyohei and herself standing in the middle of a garden, surrounded by roses, just as Ranmaru had predicted when they had to make up how Sunako and Kyohei became 'a couple' to trick her aunt. She gazed up into his eyes. And in that split second, a rush of memories passed through her closed eyelids, when he found her after she ran away, he found her, trampled, and held her when she was down. The first time he saw her face, he wasn't scared. He didn't even think she was that ugly. When he saved her from the millions of classmates trying to get a picture of her face, back then hidden by bangs. He held her, he carried her home, and since then she became fascinated by his structure and build. When he stood up for her, and he was the one who made her decide to cut her bangs to a reasonable length. When she took care of him while he was sick, when she saved him from the evil host club, when he kissed her, when he told her that her thoughts on appearances were ridiculous, when she walked in on him in the shower, when he told her that the one who rejected her wasn't the only one out there. And when he told her he was the ugly one... They were all so special. She reopened her eyes, he held the back of her neck, and they kissed, for the first time, with her permission. And for a short period of time, it was magical. But then the ground shook, Volcanoes erupted out of nowhere, Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, and John were melting, repeating, "You have done that which is forbidden," over and over, until their once whispered voices turned to screeches as loud as a banshee. And then it was over once again.

They're right. What I dream about is my business and will forever stay dreams. They mean nothing... Right?

She answered her own question, picking up John, and a flash of Kyohei reflected through it for a split second, which she threw against the wall, and let out a loud, frustrated scream, just to let off steam she was afraid she could never be able to suppress. So what would become of it?

o0o

Kyohei sat in his spotless room. And internally sessioned himself the way a psychiatrist would.

If Sunako ever found a boyfriend, would you be jealous?

No. I wouldn't even care!

Why?

Because then she'd finally understand that that one guy

wasn't the only one. That she could be happy with someone else. That she deserves to find someone else.

That, Kyohei is care.

No it isn't. Its how she'll finally stop her birdbrain conspiracy on how appearances are all anyone cares about. I could care less about her eyes. Or her smiles, however how little they show. I don't care about the time she walked in on me, and I saw her...

Seems like you think about it a lot. For someone who doesn't care.

...It's no concern of mi-

Kyohei's thoughts were interrupted by a blood-churning scream, only able to come from one person, and he dropped his internal battle to run to her aid.

o0o

They burst through the door, all at once, and stared at Sunako, then their eyes landed on the smashed skull on the floor.

"Sunako! What happened to John!" Ranmaru asked, running to pick up the model of the human skull. Everyone had immediately thought that was why she screamed, and when she realized it, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

But then she caught Kyohei staring at her, and realized that she wasn't yet off the hook. He knew it had to be her who had done it. Who else could have?

But why? She loves that thing.

Just then, the phone rang. A few seconds after, Ranmaru's face went pail white. He then handed the phone to Sunako. It could only mean that one person was on the other end. It was Sunako's vivacious, scheming aunt.

o0o

Sunako was sitting on the bed, accompanied by Yuki and Ranmaru. Kyohei and Takenaga leaning against a wall. They were all shocked. But finally, Sunako broke the silence,

"What was she talking about?"

"Damn Sunako! All you had to do was act like you liked me! Now she's going to make us all go to a stupid masquerade ball!" Kyohei said, a little more stressed than normal.

"Wait. But I don't remember anything she said. She said, we

were in love and in sync and... It was a lie right?" Sunako asked, moving in on them all.

"Hey, don't get mad at us. It was Kyohei's fault," Takenaga said, pushing Kyohei in front of himself in defense.

"What the heck did I do?" Kyohei asked, also afraid of Sunako.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Neither of you remember," Yuki said,

making them all turn their attention to him.

"That's right. I forgot," Ranmaru agreed, putting a hand to his chin.

"Will you just tell us what happened!" Sunako and Kyohei asked, grabbing Ranmaru's shirt simultaneously.

"Right. So Kyohei hypnotized you, You guys went to the dinner place, Miss Nakahara (Aunt) was convinced, and they all left, and you guys went on fighting to show your affection for one another, and saying 'I love her this much,' and 'look how in love we are!'" Ranmaru said in fits of sweat.

o0o

Sunako suddenly turned to Kyohei, "This is your fault!" She screeched, diverting her eyes to never face him, "What the hell did you hypnotize me for! What's the matter with you!" At that, she pulled back her fist, and was about to slam it into his face, when Kyohei grabbed it and swung his foot toward her face. They were even more in sync than they were when they were "in love."

Sunako let go of his foot as Kyohei said, "Well, at least I could have pretended to like you," He whispered, pulling her head closer to his, "You hate me so much that you couldn't even pretend? Do I really disgust you that much?"

She was so shocked, she forgot about avoiding eye contact, and directed her attention completely on him. She looked him in the eyes sincerely, then realized she was looking at his gorgeous face and squirted blood all over his white pajamas. While the other three boys fell silent, trying to get out of Sunako's dark, morbid room, Kyohei took advantage of her sudden weakness, and put her into a loose sleeper hold.

"Listen," He said, placing her back into bed, "I'm not the bad guy here. And it's not my fault you fell to hypnosis so easily."

With that, he turned to look at her once more at the door, wiped some blood off his clothes, only to smear it onto his hands, and closed the door, leaving her alone in her secluded sanctuary.

o0Sunako0o

Yeah. But you fell to your own hypnosis just as easily. So you can't talk... Stupid... But no matter what they say, I am not going to that stupid, fancy party! Auntie! Why do you do these things to me! I'm happy here. I do have love. I know you think it's a wonderful thing, and I agree. I will always only love Freddie, Jason, and Jack the Ripper. And now I have Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, and-AH!- JOHN! What have I done to you!

I jumped out of bed, to attend to my shattered friend.

o0o

Once in the hallway, Takenaga spoke once more, "So. We're all invited to this thing," he answered before Kyohei would ask.

"But did she know we were hypnotized?" Kyohei asked, still struggling to wipe off the blood.

"No. She probably thinks you dumped her," Ranmaru answered plainly, surveying Kyohei's shocked face, "Does that mean you would never dump her?" Ranmaru smirked suspiciously.

Kyohei-kun grabbed the front of Ranmaru's pajamas, getting blood on him as well, and pulled him real close to his face,

"You want this blood to be your blood?" He asked, looking scarier than Miss Nakahara did when she first announced her engagement on video.

Ranmaru sweatdropped, and waved his ands, "No. No. Just

kidding."

"Stop fooling around! Focus on the real problem," Takenaga said, reverting their attention.

"What?" Yuki asked, trying to stop from shaking too profusely, the sight of Sunako's display of human organs being the cause.

"How are we gonna get Sunako to go, none the less, make her into a lady?" Takenaga said, saying the word lady with sarcasm, for they all knew that Sunako would never be a lady completely.

"Well..." Ranmaru started, playing with his fingers, "I was thinking."

He continued, backing away from Kyohei and moving behind Takenaga, "That Kyohei could do it," He mumbled, pointing from behind Takenaga's safety.

"That is actually a good idea," Takenaga approved, trying to keep Kyohei from attacking Ranmaru.

"Yeah. You're always the one who makes her change her mind. Even at the last minute. You make it happen," Yuki chimed in, smiling.

Kyohei gave up five minutes later, stood his full height, and said, "That's ridiculous. I'd never have that effect on her," then he looked away from them all and said to himself, "Couldn't even make her pretend."

But to his dismay, one person had heard it. Luckily, he was planning to keep it quiet for a while.

"Okay then," Takenaga said smiling, "It's settled. I'm going

to go call Noi, and Ranmaru and Yuki can go and get some ball gowns and stuff."

With that, they left Kyohei, slumped against a wall, and pondering how he should commit suicide this time.

o0Author's Note0o

Comments? Critiques? Anything? Please tell me!


	2. Without Knowing It

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned the wonderful Wallflower

series. But sadly, I don't YY.

A/N: Thank you so much for the jokes. I know, all so true. It was the format I was using. Ha, I laugh at myself. Okay, shutting up.

Title: Green Make you Realize

Chapter 2: Without Knowing It

Key:_Thoughts_

_Conscience/ Self Doubts_

"Quoting" 

o0o

While Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki were out getting ready for the ball, Kyohei watched as Sunako prepared curry for dinner. Sunako quietly set the table for Kyohei, as he placed a plate and spoon down for her.

"Sit," he ordered her as they prepared to eat together. Under normal circumstances, she would hide in her room. But these were not normal circumstances. The look in the gorgeous boys eyes told her so, his piercing gaze penetrating her until she sat down across from him, "Your going to the ball."

Sunako looked up. A defiant look on her face told him otherwise until he held up the hastily glued together head of John. She sagged back into her chair, face down, staring a hole through her curry, she stay silent.

"Look. I've already said it too many times… But I guess it still hasn't registered with you. That guy is not the only guy out there for you. Tonight you can really find somebody, Sunako," He paused to appreciate her delicious lunch, "Tonight you might find someone worth your time. And this time, you'll find your match," he smiled under his expression, placing a hand on hers, she looked up shocked before starting to nosebleed. But now he had her attention, where as before she was telling herself how full of crap he was, "Look, we'll all be in masks, right? So then you won't have to worry about being judged on looks and looks alone."

_Blah, blah, blah… I'm full of shit._

She internally mocked him, rubbing her hand subconsciously, making him laugh at her, "I'll still be judged-"

"There's your problem, Sunako. You gotta trust somebody-"

She opened her mouth to object, "-And not just your dolls," he finished, slurping up the rest of his curry, "If you don't do it, you know what will happen," he said, pointing his spoon at her.

She finished her lunch and was about to collect his, when he gripped her hand, shocking her again, "Look. I'm not going to force you to, if your objecting this much… But I think that if you don't do it, you'll definitely regret it… A lot," Kyohei lifted his head, his hair falling around his eyes in an unnatural fashion, accentuating his icy stare, "Just try it Sunako. You don't want to be alone forever, do you?"

Sunako stirred. He touched her, the same hand, the same place, "Fine. I'll go," she slipped her hand out of his grasp.

I'd probably believe you if I thought you cared… 

When Sunako reached the door leading to the hallway, she turned back to him, "I'll go… But it doesn't mean I believe any of your crap," and she slammed the door before Kyohei could lunge at her, knocking his head against the door, making her snicker before running off to her room. Her only sanctuary.

o0o

Ugh… Why did I agree? I'll be around stuck up know it all's all day. It's so boring! Why auntie, why?

Sunako stayed in her dark room, she didn't want to look at him again…

By him, we of course mean Kyohei, who was sitting at the dining table, sprawled across his chair, clenching and unclenching his fist. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to hold her, to support her actions… But he did, and being a man of impulse, he had acted on what his brain thought before it had actually been processed, "Sunako-chan… Sunako-chan…" He clenched his fist again, watching it, bringing it up to his brow, he gave a slight smile, "… Sunako-"

"SUNAKO-CHAN!" Ranmaru sang, he was the first one back from shopping. He had been the one selected to buy her gown. But it seems he and come back with more than one item…

Then Takenaga entered, silently, and his shirt was missing. Following Ranmaru, he set his things on the dining room table, "I am never entering the mall on a Saturday, again. Hell, I'm never leaving this house again!" It was his job to get their suits. He did it… But at the cost of his own clothes, "Those horny girls stole all my clothes! They attacked me! Whatever happened to common courtesy!" Takenaga headed for the grand staircase.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kyohei asked after him, snickering a little under his breath.

Takenaga snapped his head around, "I'm going to put some clothes on! What do you think!"

When he was gone, Kyohei turned to Ranmaru, who simply shrugged, and continued to pull out the dresses.

"I'm back!" Yukinojo shouted at the door. Then he appeared in the dining room, arms full with make-up and masks.

o0The next day0o

The boys waited for the girls just outside Sunako-chan's bedroom door. All the while, they heard yells and protest. But for the last half hour, it had been silent, once in a while hearing Sunako ask, "No! Really? I- I don't think…" and Noi-chan would respond with a, "Yes! Absolutely! And look at your b-" then you could hear Sunako again, "Noi-chan! Don't touch me there!" 

The boys sweat dropped a bit, letting their imaginations run away with them. All getting dirty images… Yuki's being the most innocent, Ranmaru's, of course, far more disgusting.

But finally, Noi-chan stepped out. Her hair tied in a bun, trails of her locks cascading down the sides of her face. She had on a simple black, white, and gold dress, her mask gold with black stones on the sides, making it look spectacular.

Takenaga shyly took her hand, "N-Noi… You are… beautiful," Noi brightened up, looking at him, "Thank you, Takenaga-kun…" She then turned to the others, "And now, for the grand entrance…" Noi had her hands pointed at the door. Nobody came out, "Uh, Sunako-chan, that's your cue."

Black shoes emerged from the darkness, the frilled, red lace trailing over silk, black fabric, a black corset, laced with red trim, accentuated her small frame. The top of the dress was low cut. Black, with red frill sticking out of the top. Her sleeves were a translucent red fabric that lay over her shoulders, flowing over her arms loosely. Her mask was simply black, with metallic red on the edges, finally her hair had been layered on her head, strands falling over her occasionally, showing off ruby red earrings…

The boys gasped, as Noi-chan smiled. Ranmaru looked over at Kyohei, who was eyeing a certain part of the dress that Ranmaru had made essential in anything he wanted on a woman, nudging Kyohei, he whispered, "Glad you like it. That should get her noticed," Kyohei whipped his head to look Ranmaru in the eyes, Kyohei's eyes were wide in shock. Ranmaru only snickered, "Man, Kyohei. Pick up your jaw," Ranmaru placed his hands in his pockets, satisfied with how well he meddled. Kyohei then noticed they were matching. Had Ranmaru planned it like this? So that he and Sunako-chan would match, or was he just thinking into it too much?

Sunako looked around at them timidly, pulling up the top, only to have Ranmaru come over, "No, Sunako-chan," he gripped the small of her back, using the other to pull down the dress some more, she shrieked, pulling away from him, "Hentai!" She screamed, backing into Kyohei, who was giving the evil eye to Ranmaru, who merely laughed at her embarrassment, and the fact that she was in Kyohei's arms, who was holding her around her shoulders, spewing obscenities every chance he got. Sunako looked up at Kyohei's sudden spark of defense toward her. She could see the strain in his eyes, then she heard Noi-chan scream, "No, Sunako-chan! Not when I just put on your make-up! Don't bleed on the dress!"

o0o

The group left an hour later, packing into the biggest taxi they could find. Entering the ballroom, they were in shock. It was so elegant, everyone twirling around as if it were choreographed professionally. They stood on the sides, all they had to do was be there until her aunt saw, and then they could leave. Yuki turned, stuffing his face with appetizers, Ranmaru flirted, of course. Takenaga and Noi danced together, and Kyohei and Sunako-chan stayed on the side lines, being reprimanded by Miss Nakahara, "I don't get it. A mutual separation? You both wanted to break up then?" Miss Nakahara raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Did you pressure her? That is most undignified, Takano." 

The same scary look crossed her face as it had on her video message. Kyohei shrunk down a bit. Then he heard Sunako-chan's alarmingly timid voice, "No, auntie. It wasn't like that… We don't feel that way about each other, that's all. We're uhm…"

"… Friends?" Kyohei finished, a weak grin on his face. He was then pulled onto the dance floor by a pouty little redhead. He of course couldn't object with Miss Nakahara standing over him. They twirled around a bit, until she noticed the displeased look on his face.

"Sunako-chan. Look at Kyohei-kun. He looks displeased. You're his friend. So you should go help him," Sunako was shocked. She was enjoying his misery… But if she didn't do it, bye-bye Hiroshi-kun, hello spa…

The girl made numerous passes at Kyohei, who clumsily ignored them, "Oh come on, hottie. Don't tell me you can resist a face like mine?" The girl pouted, edging her face toward his.

Then, thankfully, an arm cut through, having the girl kiss the back of Sunako's hand, heaving a sigh, she started, "Excuse me, ma'am," Then she turned to Kyohei, looking through him past his mask, "But I need to take this patient back to his Asylum. I don't know how this psycho got out. He thinks he's in the 1800's in France," Sunako scoffed, laughing it off, grabbing Kyohei's arm, looping it with hers, then she pretended to scold him, "How many times must I tell you? You are in the 21st century. No masquerade balls, no kings, no ministers."

She turned around once more to laugh at the dumb-founded look pasted across the petite girl's face. Then she led him back to where her aunt stood, an amusing smile on her face. She was at least happy that she could call him retarded, that was fun, "Sunako-chan! You saved him, good girl… Maybe you're jealous?" Sunako smiled.

"He has to head back to the Insane Asylum," Sunako deadpanned.

"But still," Kyohei snickered, twirling her at the waist, and dipping her, making it so she was only held up by his hand. The others came back. Sunako looked at them, then back at Kyohei, a flash glazed over his mask. He leaned his head toward her, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Uh…" Kyohei had meant only to startle her, getting her back by her fainting, so they could leave… But she only gazed at him, her eyes piercing through him, not that she could go anywhere. And he did not fall back either, he held her up, he just stared, his gaze penetrating her. Somehow unnerving her, "Uh… Bathroom."

Kyohei's eyes flickered. His shoulders sagged, and he let her go. She grabbed Noi-chan, and they went to another hall.

"What was that, Kyohei?" Ranmaru and Miss Nakahara asked in unison, "I thought you two broke up," she added, crossing her arms.

Kyohei looked away, staring at the floor, he let his golden tresses fall over his eyes, and then he walked away.

o0o

He had meant to walk to a deserted corridor, but then heard Noi-chan, his instincts told him to hide, so he pressed himself up against a wall. 

"… You guys were so close, Sunako-chan," Noi-chan mused.

"Noi-chan… I couldn't do that! Putting the fact that I would melt aside, it wouldn't end well," he heard Sunako's voice crack, "What's the point of putting myself out there, if I'm alone in doing so?" He heard her strain. Her voice became muffled by what could only be… Tears? Does Sunako cry? "With that guy… The one who called me ugly… At first, I just admired him… But then when I heard he felt the same for me, I fell. And I thought he fell too… But he didn't," Kyohei peered over the corner, he could see Sunako-chan lift her head, there were definite signs of tears, "Noi… Don't tell anyone… But I can't do that again… Do you get it? I won't do it again… Even if I do-"

They were interrupted. A young man with slick blonde hair approached Sunako, asking her for a dance. Sunako timidly turned to Noi-chan, who nodded. And Sunako accepted the young man's offer as he led her to the end of the ballroom.

_Oh God… Sunako? I don't know… I… I… I gotta use the bathroom._

o0Sunako0o

The man pulled me away from the other dancers; we danced off to the side. And at the time I was unaware of his intentions until, "Hey, baby. You're eighteen, right?" He spoke to me in what he probably meant to be a seductive tone. But no one has enough power to make me fall for it.

_No one but Kyohei, correct?_

His hand slid from the middle of my back, to the small of my back, to a place I gave no inclination was acceptable. I tried to pull away, but he had a strong grip, "I'm only fifteen!" I yelled in his face. His vice grip somehow kept me at bay, that and the fact that I had to behave for the sake of my sanctuary. But where was Kyohei when you needed him?

"Oh well, lust can't be helped," He kept his free hand where it was.

"Get off me, you-"

"Excuse me," A firm hand cut in. The tensed hand was almost as firm as his voice. Firm, but drawled. Drawled but charming…

_Kyohei. _

The hand belonged to a tall young man, sixteen at most. He had no mask on, showing his silver eyes, surrounded by slick black strands of hair, falling elegantly on the nape of his neck. He had a square jaw and perfect, curvy lips. But it wasn't Kyohei.

"What do you want, kid? Can't you see that me and the Miss are busy?" The young man chuckled. I struggled further, the pervert's hands now thrown around my waist, I was stuck to him at the middle and below, but I kept my top half as far away from him as my arms would allow.

The stunning youth ignored the advancing man, and turned to me, a telltale smile on his face, "Sorry I am late, darling. Traffic, you know how it is, right. The boss kept me up," he dramatized on the boss, probably insinuating that he was in a gang. It was enough to scare the hentai away, and the new guy put his hand in my own and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I was uncomfortable with the idea at first, until he moved with me, swiftly and confidently guiding me along, "Thank you," I said breathlessly. He simply winked, flashing a lopsided smile at the same time. Surprisingly, it made my stomach fizzle, erupting sparks from my stomach into my lungs, making me lose my breath. What was even more surprising was the fact that I wasn't getting a nosebleed, and didn't feel like I was swaying out of consciousness, except the extreme loss of breath. I don't know why I started to feel this way… But I kept eye contact the entire time. I felt entranced. Entranced by the way the candle light reflected off of his irises. I don't know what was wrong with me… I had to get back to normal. The song soon ended, and I took it as my cue, "I should go now," I brushed my fingers down his arm, "Thank you, again. Bye," my arm trailed behind me, as my last finger left his grip. I could see Kyohei with the others… Scowling. Was he angry? He looked angry…

"Wait," I heard my savior utter. He had gripped my hand again. I whipped my head around, surprised by his sudden actions. Didn't I make it clear that I had to leave? I turned back to look for Noi-chan, but I only saw Kyohei coming towards me… What does he want now? I again look in my dance partner's eyes. There was sorrow, and kindness, and a yearning I had never seen in a man's eyes before. I wanted to stay with him for that, "Please. Do not go yet. I am having such a wonderful time with you," he said to me. I could see crimson tying into his pale skin. It must have taken him a great effort to say that. I took a step back toward him, only to be pulled back forcefully by strong hands, into a warm chest.

"Ow," I utter, wincing and looking up at the person who had pulled me away from my savior so vigorously. Kyohei.

The guy reached for me, "Ah," he turned, looking up at Kyohei, his eyes fumed with rage. This couldn't end well, "You have harmed her! Who are you? Get away from her," My savior stood his full height, about five inches taller than Kyohei, and a foot taller than myself. He had such a graceful figure, I hadn't noticed before, being entranced by his mesmerizing face. But now my attention is drawn to Kyohei's grip tightening around my arms. He is mad…

"I'll be the one to decide who should stay away from her," Kyohei yells, turning me behind him, "And guess who it is," I look around to see if anyone has noticed. Everyone has noticed. And conveniently, we are in the middle of the dance floor, making a big commotion. I try to end this quick.

"Um… Kyohei," I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Quiet Sunako. You wanted to leave, and he wouldn't let you," Kyohei turned his head to me. He was mad, I felt my features freeze over, "I'm trying to protect you, so just stay away from him," he then sprawled his arms out, so I couldn't get to my savior if I tried. I was completely in shock. I felt immobilized by the stare he gave me… From what I could see, he wasn't just enraged with me… I… hurt him. What did I do?

"Sunako… That is your name?" I heard a voice. It was my savior. He wasn't looking at Kyohei anymore, but past him, at me. There was more kindness and softness in his voice than Kyohei's. I was hypnotized once more, "It is an… Entrancing name," He smiled at me. I felt red start to creep up my cheeks as well. But I didn't want him to see, so I duck further behind Kyohei, who had narrowed his eyes behind his mask. Sadly, this beautiful, pure being, mistook it as withdrawal from his advance, "So you are acquaintances, then?" His voice seemed hurt. I started to feel disgusted with myself… A feeling I hadn't felt this great since the day I was first rejected… I didn't mean to hurt him… I never felt like this. I am not like that guy. My stomach fell as he tilted his head toward the floor, his beautiful black tresses falling into his face.

I then stood my full length, moving away from Kyohei, I run to a hallway, a hallway with not a living thing in sight. Thankfully, I catch my breath. I've never been in a situation like this… What do I do? I wrap my arms around myself… I can feel that feeling again. Overwhelming confusion. I feel trapped. I feel the invisible walls closing in on me, gripping me in their sinister hold. My vision blurs. My eyes roll into my head, my eyelids close and before falling into the darkness I hear a voice call my name… Then the voices become two… I fall into a warm embrace. Its unfamiliar, until I am pulled away, into more accustomed arms. Then I am pulled back. And then again. I utter a last groan before plunging into the patient abyss. It is calm again… And I can breathe again… Calm.

o0Kyohei0o

"Listen. I'm her roommate, so you can go now," I look the guy dead in the eyes. Anyone else would have backed off, but not this persistent moron. He just opened his mouth, looked at Sunako's limp frame, and shut it again. Then my friends come, all shouting after me.

"Sunako-chan!"

"Sunako-chan, are you alright?"

"Sunako-chan, what happened?"

"Ah! Sunako-chan!"

"Sunako-chan, honey, are you alright?"

Miss Nakahara is the last to enter the hall. Her long dress trailing behind her.

I look at my friends, then stare down this asshole in front of me, "Who are these men?" The guy asks in a confused way.

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki turn to stare down the guy with me, "Her housemates," we all say in unison.

"So you can go now, she's in safe hands," Noi says, trying to get the idiot to leave. But he stays.

"No. I think this is partially my fault… I want to be there when she awakens," The guy says, talking a little too politely if you ask me.

"Partially," I scoff. He ignores me, and tries to reach a hand to Sunako-chan's face, but I immediately pull her away from this psycho's sinister reach. I have to protect her, right?

"So I can stay until she awakens?" He asks me. A little too much spark in his eyes, in my opinion…

"Yes," I whip my head around to look at whoever had dared to say it. Sadly, the only one I had no control of… Miss Nakahara. As our landlady, she decided who stayed in our house. She decided.

o0o

Sunako awoke. Looking around, she knew she was back in her room. But then she heard breathing. It was calm and shallow intakes of breath. She looked around, snapping her head to the left. She could see the outline of a young man, tall and lean. His head was on his folded arms as he leaned on the edge of her bed. He had sat in a lounge chair… Judging by his outfit, he hadn't changed since yesterday's ball. Looking out the window, she saw the moon at its climax in the sky. It was around 4:00 am. Struggling to get out of bed without disturbing him, she heard him stir, snapping her head toward him, she realized he hadn't moved… When she opened the door, she found who was causing the noise… Kyohei had fallen asleep next to her door, he was slumped against the wall, his head hung in almost a 90-degree angle. His arms and legs were sprawled to its full length. She felt bad, the ordeal of the other night flashing through her mind.

"Oomph," She huffed, silently reentering her room, she pulled her best pillow and thickest blanket from her bed, and took it to him. Gently closing the door behind her, she then softly lifted his head, pushing his waist in the opposite direction, she delicately placed his head on her pillow after positioning the blanket to wrap around him, that way he would be covered, and not lying on the solid floor… She didn't want him to get sick, it was cold tonight, especially on her floor, where it was darker, and more open. She pulled the covers over his shoulder, feeling the back of her hand touch his cheek. It was so soft, but hot, too. She only hoped he didn't already catch fever. She then felt the impulse to check his forehead, swiftly moving her hand to his forehead… Burning. Her eyes became concerned, wiping away the bangs that fell in his eyes to no avail. Trying once more, she traced his face with her fingers lovingly, trying to tuck the strands behind his ear, but instead landing a cupped hand to his cheek.

After another minute, she recomposed herself, getting back on her feet, she headed toward the kitchen. It was around 5:00 am now… So she prepared the contents for lunch before cooking breakfast, as to keep it warm. Half an hour into making their breakfast, Sunako cut her hand, slipping when trying to cut the fish. It wasn't very deep, but it stung, quickly bringing her index to her mouth, she tried to suck it away, but it proved useless. It continued to bleed. She tried wiping it on her shirt until the door slid open, letting in the long, lean, pale young man from the other night. He walked in, eyes closed in a lazy fashion.

"Mm… What is that heavenly smell?" He asked playfully, only now opening his eyes to see blood seeping through her white shirt, "Oh, Sunako-san! You are bleeding!" He rushed to her, taking her finger, blood flowing out of it. He tried placing a band aide over it, but it seeped through easily. He started to blush, seeing as his effort to play it 'cool' had failed… As a last resort, the youth pulled her finger to his lips, sucking away the blood…

"…I… It stopped," Sunako whispered, withdrawing her hand timidly, rubbing it with her uninjured one.

"Uh… Yes, it seems to have ceased," The youth scratched the back of his head, "My apologies… I did not know what else to do."

Sunako looked up at him with a smile, "It's alright… Thank you, again…"

She trailed off, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact to keep from blushing. She then decided to bandage her hand and continue cooking breakfast. He watched her at first. She had done it with such a graceful air. He was entranced by her care. Finally awakening from his thoughts, he realized the proper thing to do.

"Oh, Sunako-san. Please let me…" He took the knife from her carefully, a smile on his face, "It is my understanding… From what it is that I gathered as you slept, that you cook and clean everyday, yet you do not need to," He started to chop, "I find it extremely inconsiderate to have a young lady such as yourself have to take care of this mansion all on your own. Do you not agree?" He turned his head to look at her, she sat in a chair in the corner, looking at him with a worried expression, still caressing her recently injured finger, "Ah… So you are forced to do these chores?" His chopping became forceful, "Such ill-mannered men. Especially that Takano-san. I do not wish to speak of him impolitely… But it frustrates me to know that he is the one who mistreats you the most, and yet at the ball, he seemed the most concerned for you," He turned to her again, her head had grown lower than it had been before, "I apologize, Sunako-san. It was not my place to say…"

She looked up at him, he had lowered his head, concentrating fully on what he was chopping. Her eyes glazed over, she stood, walking toward him silently. She then grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging it down with her hands weakly, "… You are so… Strange to me… Why?" Sunako asked, keeping her head down.

At first, he was shocked. He then put away the knife, and turned around to face her, she was now gripping the front of his shirt tightly, he being thankful it was so loose. He smiled at her, a small smile, but it showed great things that were not even imaginable if you weren't there to witness it. He put a finger to her chin, lifting her head to face him. She did not faint. She did not bleed. She only looked at him, eyes full with worry and confusion, "I know you may find it strange… But I have been taken with you, Sunako-san. At first, from sheer thrill, I admit… But learning of your past, by Morii-san, I have realized we have a lot in common, and I want to learn more about you," he finished simply, as if it was something she was used to hearing. But these words were so new. She wanted to etch this memory into her brain to keep as long as possible. Was it possible? Possible that someone had fallen for her first? Falling for someone in a single night?

She looked him in the eyes, "But I know nothing of you. It's not fair… I haven't even learned your name," She clutched his shirt a bit tighter, anxious for an answer. He moved his hand from her chin, through her hair, cradling the back of her head.

"Ah… One of the most important questions of a blossoming relationship between two people," He cocked his head to the side, "I am Zavier. Zavier Kazuma."

Sunako cocked her head to the side as well, letting herself fall into his open embrace, putting her forehead on his chest. What an unusual name… But it had a nice ring to it. She opened her mouth, letting out a small laugh under her breath. Zavier, "Zavier… It's entrancing… Your name," Sunako gave a feeble effort to smile through her unknown embarrassment. She had quoted him from earlier. She moved her eyes around the room slowly. They were hugging. She was letting someone hug her… Had this ever happened before? She felt awkward, yet content. She was worried, but extremely safe. She hated this feeling… She felt completely torn in half… Whether it was for how she felt, or whom she felt this for… She did not know what to think… So she didn't.

She didn't think, when he raised her chin up. She didn't think as she saw his head lower to hers. She didn't think when her lips parted as his did. She didn't think when he pressed his lips to hers, lovingly, and yet, passionately… Hungrily. She didn't think when his tongue penetrated her mouth. She didn't think when she let his tongue trail her bottom lip… She didn't think through any of it. Only acted. Only acting in the moment… She liked the feel as he moved one hand through her hair, and the other he cupped at her waist… She liked the feel of his lips against hers. She loved the feel of his entire embrace. And without knowing it, her hands moved up from the base of his muscular abdomen, to his chest. Without knowing it, her arms were wrapped around his neck. Without knowing it, she was pulling herself into him. Without knowing it, she was falling. Without knowing it, he fell with her… And just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. For another strong male figure had entered the room. A shattered young figure. Once a figure who had wanted to feel nothing at all. Now a figure wishing to feel nothing at all… And they broke him… Without knowing it… She broke the only heart the figure possessed… The only heart the figure had ever had enough bravery to expose… And he was broken… Without her knowing it… They were lost again in the spirals of the torn-hearted…

o0Author's Note0o

BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers, I love doing that. The suspense XD! Yeah, call me baka, otaku, hentai, or whatever you want, it will not be changed!

I could kill myself for not setting Sunako-chan up with Kyohei-kun, sigh but that's the way it is. Okay, please R&R.

Many thanks to Momo-chan for helping me edit… Although she too wanted to kill me…

Man, I don't know what's wrong, but I can't get this to space and come out correctly. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Many thanks to:

Lunabasketcase: Yes. Sorry John. Art thou forgiven(or however them english people spoke, with their etiquette and what nots).

Water Block: Thanks for reviewing. Heh heh. No love for mer.

Satan Hat: The space bar simply hates me… I cry.

DRK NGEL: Tank U For Dat… Engrish is gewd…

PiKACHUFAN4288 Heh. Again, I got into a fight with my enter key. But we have made peace, and I offer to dust him every day ;


	3. One Way Apologies

Title: Jealousy and Realization

Chapter: 3: One Way Apologies

Key:_Thoughts_

_Conscience/ Self Doubts_

"Quoting" 

Lyrics

o0Kyohei0o

I just stood there, like an idiot, and watched as they pulled apart and then just looked around guilty… I just stood there until Yuki came in and asked what the delicious smell was… I didn't even feel hungry, so I don't know why, but I decided to just go to my room. What do I care anyway? Its about time Nakahara found a guy.

Yeah… It's about time. I'm glad. It's a good thing… And you know what? I'm hungry.

o0o

Yes, Kyohei Takano went down for breakfast, but only after unconsciously demolishing his pillows…

Meanwhile in the living room, Sunako sat quietly next to Ranmaru, who sat next to Takenaga, who sat next to Yuki. They were watching another videotape sent by Miss Nakahara while Zavier was ordered by her to wait outside.

"Sunako-chan, who was that lovely boy you were with at the ball?" Miss Nakahara asked her intently, even though she couldn't get an answer, "I am so glad that it worked out. I know I was happy about Kyohei-chan, but this is so much better!" For some reason, this made Sunako wince, making all of the boys give her quizzical looks, "I am so happy that you found a handsome man, and looking it up, I found that he is also a prince! So maybe if you get married, you can live with him in his castle… Although I doubt you would want to. It is very dark there… But at least there are servants to wait on you hand and foot!" She added cheerfully, knowing this would make Sunako dream of an entire castle, all belonging to the darkness, "Psst. Boys. Come here," they came regretfully, "Mess this up… And I'll increase the rent ten fold."

The boys shivered, as she waved a good-bye to Sunako, and then the screen clicked off just as Kyohei and Zavier entered the room. Sunako looked up at Zavier, as the others watched Kyohei glaring at him. Takenaga stood next to Kyohei as Zavier followed Sunako to her room.

"Kyohei…" Takenaga reached, trying to pat his shoulder, but he backed away, moving over to sit on the couch.

"What?" Kyohei asked, daggers in his eyes.

Takenaga looked at Kyohei, but then looked away, seeing Yuki shaking his head. Then Ranmaru caught his eye. He was smiling intently. What the hell could make him smile now? Couldn't he of all people tell Kyohei was in a state of depression, or at least denial?

Takenaga waited until Ranmaru looked at him, to call him over, tipping his head to the right, and the three left the room, leaving Kyohei to watch TV.

"What's up with Kyohei?" Yuki asked after the door closed.

"I'm not sure," Takenaga answered, his hand cupped to his chin.

"Really? I thought it quite obvious," Ranmaru scoffed, leaning coolly against the wall, "He's jealous."

Takenaga shook his head as Yuki furrowed his brows, "Jealous?" They asked in unison.

"Judging by how shy Sunako was acting around him, and how Kyohei was glaring at him… He kissed her," Ranmaru paused to hear gasps from his friends, "And!"

This got the two boys quiet again. What else could be more wrong than some other guy kissing Sunako-chan and her not fainting?

"… And she let him," Again, he paused to hear protest by Takenaga as if this was another of Ranmaru's crazy romance schemes, "And Kyohei walked in on them," Ranmaru finished, a fake tear trickling down his cheek.

"Sunako-chan… Letting someone kiss her…" Takenaga looked confused.

"I know," Ranmaru laughed, getting the evil eye by Takenaga as they started to fight.

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"How are you still laughing?"

"Uh… Because it's the best possible thing that could happen between those two?" Ranmaru responded sarcastically.

"… Poor Kyohei," Yuki said, silencing the two friends, now giving him their full attention, "He's acting so strange, don't you think? Normally, I think he would have killed whoever tried anything like that… I don't know why… But I think it's weird the way he's not doing anything about it…"

Ranmaru nodded as Takenaga's shoulders sagged in frustration, "He's still in denial," Takenaga finally concluded, knowing him the best, "He still thinks he doesn't like Sunako-chan even though they've kissed and went on a real date… They act like an unofficial couple… And now that she's got a real boyfriend, he doesn't know if he should get jealous or not care since he had let on that he had no real feelings for her… Difficult," Takenaga finished, astonishing both Yuki and Ranmaru.

"Wow Takenaga, I didn't know you knew so much about the beautiful hardships of love," Ranmaru dramatized, getting clunked on the head by Takenaga.

"But what can we do?" Yuki asked, ignoring Ranmaru's idiotic comments, "I want Sunako-chan to go with Kyohei."

Takenaga shook his head slowly and sadly, "We can't. We still don't know her feelings, although he is the only one she gets nosebleeds around now… And he's the one she talks to most… We still don't know her feelings for sure. My guess is she would be in as much denial as Kyohei… That and we aren't supposed to meddle, remember?"

"But what's more important!" Yuki shouted, "Our friendship or the rent?"

"The rent!" they heard Kyohei shout through the door, "Stop yelling out there. You're bugging me!" Then they saw the lean figure of Kyohei come through the door and stare them down, "Now… What is this all about?" Kyohei squinted at Takenaga.

o0Following Sunako0o

"You mean you're used to this kind of darkness?" Sunako asked quizzically, closing her door behind her.

"Yes… It is much more relaxing than the piercing sunshine," Zavier said, smiling at her, "Sunako-san…"

She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side questioningly, "Yes?"

"I am sorry," he muttered.

"What for?" She asked, coming closer to him to hear him better.

"For kissing you without your permission," Zavier stated knowingly, "the next time, I will ask you first."

"Uh," Sunako didn't know what to say. Come to think of it, he was the first boy she had allowed to kiss her… And the first to apologize as well, "Thank you," She said, finally finding the right words.

He smiled, and walked over to one of her dolls, "I like this," he said, gesturing at Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, and Josephine.

"Oh yes. Those are my friends," Sunako walked next to him, telling him their names. Then she paused, looking at him in the dark, "You're the first boy I've ever met to like the same things as me," Sunako said, "Are you really royalty?"

"Oh," He put his hands in his pockets, "Yes… I would rather you keep that quiet, please. I don't want to be treated different. I wouldn't even have been at that ball if not for my father forcing me to go," he ran his fingers over the mannequins heads, "You see, he won in persuading me to come, but I refused to wear the mask, and for that I was thankful," He took a step closer, "Because if I had not gone to that ball," He leaned closer to her, "I would not have met you… May I kiss you again?"

Sunako was silent. Again mesmerized by is stunning features. He leaned his head down to hers. He put one hand at her waist and the other cradled her head. She closed her eyes and… Kyohei's face flashed before her eyes, "No!" She yelled a little too loud.

o0o

Just as Kyohei was about to find out what his friends were up to, he heard Sunako scream, and he of course, reacted instantly.

He slammed open the door to see Sunako pushing Zavier away from his grip, "Stop!" She yelled to a surprised prince.

Kyohei looked at Zavier, who seemed unable to let go, probably from shock at her sudden outburst, but Kyohei took it as Zavier trying to take advantage of her, "She said stop!" Kyohei yelled, punching Zavier square in the nose. He then turned to Sunako, "Are you alright?" he took her by the arms, as she just stared at him blankly. Turning back, he saw that Zavier was not only still conscious, he wasn't even bleeding. He was just staring at Sunako and Kyohei. The other boys burst in the room, and Sunako turned her attention to them, as Kyohei acknowledged the challenging look in Zavier's eye.

o0o

"I really am sorry about all of this," Zavier sat with the boys at the dining room table, taking the tea from Sunako's hands with a gentle air, "I really feel I should be helping you serve us," he said directly to her, making her give a small smile and a light scoff.

Kyohei just stared at Zavier, "And yet, you sit here like us," he said, continuing his evil eye, but stopping soon after seeing Sunako narrow her eyes at him.

"Wel-"

"So what is it you were saying before Zavier?" Takenaga interrupted, to Ranmaru's dismay.

"As an apology, and to show I honestly meant no harm," Zavier turned to Sunako again in a long pause.

Kyohei's fists clenched under the table.

"_Sunako-san, will you marry me?"_ Shut up. And if I do, will that get you to act? … That's was I thought… Coward.

His fists clenched further, "Sunako-san, would you like to come back with me to my castle?" Zavier asked, getting small inquiries of protest by Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki, "I apologize," he turned to the boys with a laugh, "I meant only as a small… Vacation, considering it is Christmas break, I will of course, see to it that you are all brought home comfortably and safely."

"_Unless Sunako-san doesn't want to leave," _… Damn you.

"Sounds like fun," Ranmaru said with a smile, ignoring the glaring looks by Takenaga, Yuki, and Kyohei, who seemed to be unsettling him the most.

"Excellent," he stood from the table, grabbing Sunako's hand playfully, "We will leave at once."

Sunako wanted to protest, but he flashed that winning smile in her direction, and there was no escaping it.

"What about clothes?" Kyohei asked.

"No need for it. There will be clothes there, of the finest silks known on the face of this earth."

"And what if I just want a shirt?"

"Yes, there is that as well," Kyohei finally accepted this, and after picking up Noi, spent the rest of the way staring at Sunako and Zavier's intertwined fingers.

o0Authors Note0o

Aw, poor Kyohei… A pretty uneventful chapter, hope for more next time

And… From now on, I'll probably update weekly instead of daily. It's a complex situation here.

Appreciation:

Celestialwitch: tear That's the nicest review ever! I am not worthy! Arigatou times a million.

Satan Hat: Heheh. I remember you. Me and my enter key made up ; Thanks.

Lunabasketcase: Bwa haha. Cliff hangers are fun to MakE, not Read. So hee hee. And thank you.


	4. Lucious

I want to tell you now, I don't think she's in chibi mode in my fic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Wallflower. That belongs to the marvelous and talented Tomoko Hayakawa, and KODANSHA. Imagine if I did, heh heh. But I do own Zavier. Smexy evil.

**Title:** Jealousy and Realization

**Chapter:** 4: Lucious

**Key:**_Thoughts_

_Conscience/ Self Doubts_

"Quoting" 

Lyrics

o0o

They stepped out of the limousine to stare up at a very dark, very tall, very cliché castle. It was dark and quite unwelcoming on the outside, with a long, pointed gate surrounding the outer limits.

As soon as Sunako's saw it, she squealed with glee, only being held back by the overwhelmingly large gate standing between the castle's entrance and herself. Zavier glided over to the gate, and scanned his hand onto a small screen he had unearthed on one of the nearby vines, having the gates screech open.

Kyohei got out of the car, followed by Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Noi.

"Hey! Isn't this place supposed to be a little more… Accommodating?" Kyohei asked challengingly as he stepped next to Sunako, grabbing her arm. She was startled, looking up at him with a shocked expression, and he stared back only for a second, "Sorry," His eyes glassed over again, and he let go. Yet he did not move away, he couldn't stop from trying to keep her safe, but she couldn't know that.

Sunako's expression became melancholy as she inclined her head in his direction, "Kyo-"

"Let's get going, then" Zavier interrupted, "Drake will come back for your baggage later," He looped arms with Sunako, who was still looking at Kyohei, but followed him none the less.

"Come on, Kyohei," Takenaga said, pushing him in the back a little. But Kyohei was quiet still.

"I really hate that guy," Noi said defiantly, ignoring the looks from everyone else, "Kyohei… She's your girl. Go for her."

Takenaga's expression grew stern, and he pulled Noi away from Kyohei, "Don't do that, Noi."

"What?" Noi looked at Takenaga with concern as they followed behind Sunako and Zavier.

"Kyohei isn't as… Headstrong as you think," Takenaga finished.

o0Kyohei0o

Yeah, I was sitting in my room now. This place was so huge, and we all got separate rooms, mine being at the end of the hall, it was farthest from Sunako while **he** was closest to her. And I know he did that on purpose. I'd bet my hands on it.

So you're probably wondering why I'm acting funny. To be honest, I'm not really sure… All I know is it started when she took care of me, that time I was sick… It wasn't a big thing. Just that it was fun at first, just telling her what to do. But then when I was struggling with my pajamas, she did it for me. And she did it so serenely. And then every time there's a problem, the way I felt got stronger. Now I think I feel… I feel…

Well it really doesn't matter. I know Sunako Nakahara. She'd wig out and probably try to commit suicide or something. I don't want that. Anyway, I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings so it isn't an issue… It's not, not at all.

Whatever, I'm going for a walk… Maybe some investigating.

o0o

Sunako was moving around the castle with a dazed expression on her face. She was glad Zavier wasn't around, not that she didn't like him. It's just that he made her nervous, and even if he did entrance her with his gray stare, she still loved her alone time. She didn't think she'd ever get sick of it, the darkness always won out. But she did feel weird. Was this… Love? Why did it feel like she had no control over her actions anymore?

She turned a corner of the beautiful castle's hallway and, "Ah, Sunako," Kyohei took a quick step back to avoid from bumping into her.

Sunako stared for a second, then she spoke, "Kyohei…"

She wanted to say more, but she couldn't really. She wanted to tell him something, or ask why he was so upset. She didn't know why, but gradually she felt more curious about him. She wanted to ask, but she wouldn't. Aside from something telling her to steer clear, she knew she'd probably say the wrong thing, and he'd end up walking away with some smart comment and a bruise in his backside.

"Uh. I'm… Going," Kyohei points feebly in the other direction, turning around in choppy motions, he shoves his hands in his pants and walks away swiftly.

Sunako would follow, she would tell him to wait. She wanted to, but was restrained. It can't be helped. She turned and walked in the other direction, interlacing her fingers in a repeated tangled fashion.

o0Following Kyohei0o

_You wish you could hurt the guy, kill him even, but it's not the right thing to do. He's a good guy, and he isn't like 'the boss' or anything,_ _Sunako wasn't being forced onto him against her will. She was with him because she… She_…

Kyohei swallowed hard, and let out a breath, heavy and moist and pained. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was fighting back tears. This was a new feeling for the gorgeous teen. He'd never loved before, and thus never felt a pain like this. A torture worse than death, and it stung at his heart as his lungs emptied and his chest chilled… Empty, forgotten, and rejected.

He walked absently into another deserted corridor, and then darkness as something seemed to drop from the ceiling above him.

o0Sunako0o

I start walking down toward what I think would be the dungeon, or what's better, the torture chambers.

I walked down the spiral stone steps, and I was wrong about both. Not even a single shackle was found. It looked like a lounge, or a spare bedroom even. It had a huge bed, covered in blood red lace, and a black cloth underneath, with golden torches on the sides of the bedpost… Not a single hint of anything scary. I walked further inside and found little sculptures of some sort of creatures. Possibly gargoyles of some sort. I flopped onto the bad in a disappointed manner, and my mind wanders to this strange position I find myself in. I'll be leaving in a few days, and Zavier will stay here. So does that mean I'll never see him again?

Just as my thoughts wander to him, I see a tall dark figure come forth from behind one of those transparent red curtains. It's magical the way he always seems to know where I am… I feel like he's in my head…

"Zavier? Is that you?" I get up, but this huge mattress seems to hold me to it, "Umph…"

I struggle, and the figure simply chuckles, "I am the man in which you speak of."

The man's voice is drawled and sultry. It's familiar, yet it isn't. It couldn't be who I think it could be… But it is.

"Nice to see you again, Sunako," It's that blonde guy from the party. The pervert. How did he get here? What's going on?

I try pushing myself up by the elbows, but it proves useless, "Damn this!" I yell as the guy starts walking toward me. Then he's crawling towards me on the bed, and he creeps on top of me. It's so weird, his eyes gleam strangely and then he lowers his head down to the side of my face, "Ahg," I start to shake my head violently from side to side, but he persists. He puts his nose against the nook of my shoulder and… Smells me, "What the hell are you doing?"

He chuckles and every hair on my body stands on end, his breath tickling my skin, "I knew you would smell good. Very rich, very healthy…"

I move my head awkwardly to look him in the eyes, "Wha-what are you doing?"

He only laughs again, "Just don't tell Zavier."

My eyes widen, and suddenly his head lurches back and fangs start to grow in place of his canines, "Aaaaaaaah!" I scream loudly, and try to bring my fist up to the side of his head, put some unknown force holds me back. His head starts to lower to the place on my neck he had sniffed just moments ago. The place that would soon have two holes in them, worse off if he decides to suck me dry.

"Lucious!" I heard Zavier call sternly from somewhere near the foot of the bed, "What did I tell you!"

Lucious seems to lower his head shamefully and withdraw. I let out a small sigh of relief, but then my fear is replaced with anger, "Zavier!" I scream his name angrily, "Where are my friends?"

I have a million questions, but when Kyohei flashed through my eyes, I found that one most important. He chuckles in a knowing way, "Sunako-san. They are safe… That is, for now."

I know they're vampires, and I mentally kick myself for not realizing earlier. I should be happy, I love the darkness, and anything involving it. But-

"I'm sorry, Sunako-san," That again, "Lucious," He said the name sharply and the perverted man whimpered slightly, "was given strict orders not to harm you."

I look away, hurt and confused. But then I look back at him with a new hatred kindled in my eyes, "You tricked me."

"No. I did nothing of the sort," He walked over to me, and lifted me strongly from the bed that I had been ensnared in. And again, I was lost in his eyes, "You are the chosen one, Suanko-san… And I love you."

o0Author's Note0o

Yeah, I know I didn't wait for others to review, but I'm home because I'm sick today, so I'm bored!

I like this one. Not as good as my second chapter, but this one was fun simply because I listened to I Caught Fire by The Used, over and over again. 'Tis a lovely combination, music and writing.

Appreciation:

Celestialwitch: Sorry the last one was short, this one too come to think of it. I blame head colds! But anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Azamiko: Heh. How did you know? Snicker Very smart. Let's see more of Sunako's reaction next chapter, eh?


	5. Too Much Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower, I would like to! But I shouldn't. Tomoko Hayakawa is too great, especially for liking L'arcenciel and SADS-

Title: Green Makes You Realize

Chapter: 5: Too Much Pain

o0o

"Shit!" Sunako sat bolt upright in her bed. She flopped her mop of ebony locks out of her face, clearing off her cold sweat in the process, "I-it was just a dream…"

She pulled her slender fingers to wrap around her neck where she had thought the man had almost bitten her. It tingled with her touch, hairs on end at the nape of her neck. But no signs of evidence to that lively dream.

"Damn… I-I should take a walk…"

o0o

Kyohei walked through the strange garden behind the palace, "She makes me insane. Damn it. I hate this!" He slams his fist against a tree trunk, making splinters spray in all directions, "… I hate this…"

"Hate what?" Sunako had appeared behind him, her flowing nightgown of black on top and pure white cotton on bottom flowed gracefully in the light breeze, moving with her hair. She might not have noticed, but he did. Probably always had. She was beautiful, when she was natural like this? These where the moments to reach for. To remember and to cherish.

He smiled serenely and it only seemed to pique her interest, "Wh-What are you smiling at me like that for?" … And embarrass her at the same time as she drew her arms around herself.

"Heh. Does it bother you?" It felt good to laugh, even a little bit. She always made him laugh somehow.

"Yes. It bothers me, now stop," She takes a few quick strides toward his relaxed frame, which seemed to stiffen as their distance lessened. He expected many things, anticipated the strangest of scenarios. All of which were the opposite of what she did. She pinned him to the tree in a threatening way, "Or I'll make you," she arched an eyebrow, meaning only to intimidate him. But something stirred in the chilled heart of the adolescent.

((Background Music: "Thank You for the Venom" by My Chemical Romance))

"Alright… I'll stop," She didn't notice his hand reach toward her waist, "But I'll need something else to occupy the time," He smiled that cocky smile, and she seemed to get it.

She looked down at where his hands rested on her waist. He lifted her chin to look at him, clashing his frosty amethyst eyes with piercing silver ones. Their heads inclined forward, and he was so ready for this. He wanted this more than anything…

"Sunako…"

She flinched, and then drew back. She wrapped her arms around herself as if cloaking herself from the rest of the world, "Kyohei… I can't," His face contorted with affliction, and he simply frowned. Not with his lips, but his eyes. And it was so much worse, "I'm sorry… I can-"

"Is it Zavier, then?" He didn't look at her. He couldn't. Too much pain for one youth to deal with. It hurt.

"No, I-"

"Don't lie!" He cut her off sharply. Like it hurt more to hear her 'lies' than the 'truth,' "I know, alright? I know, but… He's an ass!"

_That's right, Kyohei. Make her angry with you instead of in love with you..._

"Don't say that! He's been nothing but nice to all of us! And he-"

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts and

Make me ill.

"Is in love with you? Yeah, I know that! After what? Three days? It may be harsh, but let me tell you, Sunako. There is no such thing as love at first sight. He wants you," Kyohei spat it out, let his pain inflict her with small winces. Ignoring the crack in his voice at the word 'love.' They were both hurting… And both stupid… So, so stupid.

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts and

Make me ill.

"H-how can you say that?" She was shouting. It was her turn to be angry. It was her turn to cry, even if it wasn't like her to cry, it hurt too much not to, "I hate you!" He seemed to sway with regret. Her eyes closed, she didn't see, "I hate you!" His broken face.

She started to run back to the castle. Back to him, "He… He'll just use you until he gets what he wants!"

"Fuck you!" She shouted back, and slammed the French doors as loud and strong as her sore muscles would allow. She turned her back to the solid wood, and sank to the floor, "I hate this," and let herself cry.

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts and

Make me ill.

If this is what you want

Then fire at will.

o0o

"I'll tell ya'. If looks could kill," Ranmaru joked in spite of the hidden situation. It pissed the hell out of the others as they all peeked through the door. They all knew what had happened early that am. They all knew, but did nothing to fix it…

Zavier only made it worse by sucking at Sunako's neck with butterfly kisses. It made Kyohei's blood boil to see him just…

_Sunako is too good for this. She doesn't deserve to have him all over her, like she was some slut… _

His eyes wandered to her, and froze. She had been glaring at him. The entire time, she had focused all of her energy into making him uncomfortable through the small crack in the doorway. With her icy gray stare, she was more than succeeding. A sudden gesture from Zavier had caused Sunako to close her eyes and furrow her brows, "uh," She barely suppressed a moan, and he seemed to laugh.

"So that is your weakness," Zavier laughed, and the others struggled to hold Kyohei back.

"Shh! He'll hear us," Takenaga whispered to them.

"Zavier… Please, I-it's too fast. I-"

He suppressed her objections with a passionate kiss on the mouth, at which she seemed to become even more upset, "It's alright Sunako. I won't hurt you. I love you… So… Let's," He brushed his knuckles across her collarbone and cleavage. I think the meaning was implied. Kyohei thought so too it seemed. He stalked off suddenly, leaving the others in an awkward position, Yuki blushing profusely. But they soon followed Kyohei's lead, an objective Noi-chan in toe. What could they do? If she was happy doing this, there was nothing they could do…

o0o

_I know it's my own damn fault, but why? I… I can't let him do this to her. It's already too late. She'd hate you even more if you just barged in on them fu-- Shut the fuck- Oh, dammit!_

While Kyohei trampled through the garden, recounting the events that lead Sunako into her current position, Sunako did the same… Only, she wasn't in the garden… Or doing any trampling.

_No, I'd say tramp is the right word._

"Ah," Sunako tried to move out of his hold. He finally tried to slide his hand up her dress when she pushed, with all her strength. But he was stronger than she was, and it scared her, "Zavier! Please, I…" Her voice was cracking, and she didn't know why she started to cry. Eyes closed tight, she tried to relax, tried not to feel at all. 'Feeling' hurt too much.

_Try to forget… Don't think about Kyohei. Don't think about this. Don't think. Don't think…_

"Zavier!" Sunako couldn't stop thinking.

"_He'll just use you until he gets what he wants!"_

She was crying again. She didn't want it to happen like this…

"Sunako, listen to me. I know how you feel… About Kyohei. But, he doesn't love you. I love you, I'll take care of you," She stopped her tears, staring at him full on. She shook her head unconfidently, "This will make it better, I swear…"

_And then I will finally have you… You will be mine… Under my spell._

So she let him. She didn't want to feel for Kyohei anymore. He only hurt her, or her him. They weren't good for each other. This would make it better, like Zavier said. Everything would be so much better after all this was over.

o0o

Zavier had claimed her now. She was definitely his now.

Lightly moving her off of him, he slid off of the silk bedding and crept into the hallway.

"Heh. Never knew the reincarnation of the Queen Vampress would be so good in bed," He smirked, and then vanished into the many shadows of the darkness.

"Fu-Shit! C'mon, Kyohei. Stop being a moron. It's my fault she did it… It's all my fault," Kyohei squatted on one of the many front steps of the castle. Running his fingers through his hair, swearing like a sailor, "Why did I say that? I drove her to him…"

A confident laugh, "Yes. You did."

Kyohei whipped his head around to see Zavier lean against the doorframe, "And she was really, _very_ good," Zavier pasted on a smug smile, "_If_ you know what I mean…"

In two swift motions, Kyohei was an inch from his rivals smiling face. All he did was laugh, and then nothing.

They were gone. Everyone.

o0Author's Note0o

Heh scratch, scratch Sorry, sorry. My bad. I know I ruined it by being a dumb ass by posting the wrong chapter, but here goes. The missing chapter! So you were right, it was rushed before.


	6. Sharing the Pain

**Disclaimer:** To answer a question you weren't going to ask: No. I do not own PGE, the Wallflower, Sunako of Many Forms, Yamatonadeshiko Sichihenge, or any other name for it.

(A/N) Just like to say: Whoo! Listen to Her Space Holiday! I like the song "Japanese Gum" and "Sleepy California."

**Title:** Jealousy and Realization

**Chapter:** 5: Sharing Pain

**Key:**_Thoughts_

_Conscience/ Self Doubts_

"Quoting" 

Lyrics

o0o

Zavier carried Sunako into an adjoined room she could have sworn wasn't there before. But it's there now and that's all that matters. Kyohei's eyes drag open, and he sees Sunako perched idly next to an elegant and tiny coffee table, her gaze was pulled to Zavier. Kyohei's blood boiled when Zavier purposefully slipped his hand into Sunako's grip, and caressed the flesh between her index and thumb.

Sunako followed her beloved's gaze, and was locked with eyes of pain and anger. It didn't matter their color, their size… Only that she remembered them.

"… Kyohei…"

Zavier stopped stroking her flesh, and gripped her tighter, "What did you just say?"

Sunako blinked at the elegant looking young man, "Let go of me."

The man seemed flabbergasted, he flashed a strong gaze upon her, and she was love struck once more, "Being the chosen Queen of our family, I should have known you would be difficult…"

He motioned for her to stand with him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What I must say is a complete pain in the ass, is that I am restricted from simply," he pushed her hair away from the side of her neck, kissing her bare skin seductively, making her eyelashes flutter sleepily.

Kyohei rattled the chains that bound him, "Get off her!"

Zavier chuckled as he withdrew, "I cannot suck her blood. There is only one way to transform her into The Vampress. She must decide between the two men she loves, it's the prophecy of our family-"

"She'd never go with you! She- I lo-"

"What? You think you love her?" Zavier laughed again, but Sunako went rigid, eyeing the worried blonde before her, "If you loved her so much, none of this would have been possible. I could only do this if she returned your feelings without any possible doubt. So you may love her, but you make her doubt it."

Zavier turned his attention back to Sunako, tracing her jaw with the tips of his fingers, "Think about it, my love. With him, what will you really get? He doesn't really care about anyone, especially not you. Has he ever proven any signs of his feelings? Never definitely. If you go with him, he will be done with you as soon as you have lost your youth-"

"That's not true! Sunako I-"

"With me," He turned her head away from Kyohei's attention, "With me, you could become those which you love truly. A vampire. With me, we would be careless, kill when we want, eat when we want," He traced her neckline in a practiced manner, drawing her lips to his, "_Love_ when we want…"

Sunako let out a helpless gasp.

"Snap out of it Sunako! You're stronger than this. You can't do this! You can't! You can-"

"She must choose!" Zavier snapped, "So shut up. You are merely a mortal," His tone switched to a calm one, "If you wish to be with me, go to him, and desire his blood. You will be able to drink your fill if you truly desire it to be so."

Kyohei let out an uncertain breath as Sunako approached. She brought her face to his neck, the tip of her nose touching his neck, and leveled with him. Their eyes met in a strong gaze.

"Sunako… I…"

They inclined their heads sideways, "I know…"

It was the last thing that left her lips, as she brought a hand to his jaw line, and pulled into him, his lips reached her supple ones, and his tongue penetrated her mouth as it trailed against her bottom lip.

She was awake. No mistaking it, it was Sunako who kissed him back. Her tongue rolled over his. Then they heard gasps.

They broke apart in a startled way. The others had woken up, and Zavier was on the floor, coughing and sputtering like a bad engine.

"How… Could you… Choose that?" Zavier screamed as he heaved, "We were meant for each other! Not this… Mortal!"

Sunako dropped her hand from Kyohei's jaw, as everyone just stared at her curiously as she picked something up from behind him.

She walked over to the man who once entranced her, and brought her head down to his, "How could I not choose him? I… I lo-"

"No!" He never let them say it, he would deny it forever.

"NO! You tricked me! That's the last time I will be tricked into love! A _mere mortal_ is all I need, not some brainwashing demon!"

"We are vampires! And I'll make you one, or die trying!"

"Door number two then!" And just like that, Sunako drove the piece of wood that was behind Kyohei through his chest, penetrating his heart. Somehow she felt the same feeling inside herself… It wouldn't ever stop hurting…

o0Author's Not0o

And that's the end of this fic!

Sequel pending...

Sorry. I thank you all. If anyone wants, I'll e-mail you!

But time for excuses!

Bad: I had big tests, and portfolio's to make, and essays to write. ((The Application process sucks!))

Sad: I can't write when I get stressed, well, I can, but not very well… And this week was bad because my social studies teacher grades almost solely on participation!

Happy and it's all Good: I made it to the second part of the Bard Admissions process! Surprise because that test was extremely tough. AND! My Beacon's essay kicked some ass.

Flame: Flame me, because I was so stupid as to update a chapter ahead! Sorry for ruining the ending…


End file.
